In many applications, a peripheral device is mounted on a computing device for a variety of reasons. For example, a camera can be mounted on the display of the computer peripheral to allow for its use as part of the computer system. One example is the iSight™ camera manufactured by Apple Computer, Inc., which is mounted on the external housing of the display typically.
The mounting in the conventional system is provided with a tape of some sort which allows the mounting fixture for the camera to be coupled to the display of the computer. The problem with this type of mounting fixture is that the tape provides a bad appearance and tape is usually a more permanent attachment that can damage surfaces when removed. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system for mounting the camera or other peripheral device to a computing device that is less permanent than the conventional tape mounted fixture. The mounting fixture should be easily implemented, cost effective and adaptable to existing systems. The present invention addresses such a need.